Tale of a world
by Djibril88
Summary: Due fratelli vengono rapiti e separati per essere messi al servizio delle famiglie reali di due regni avversi: il regno di Picche e quello di Quadri! Cardverse!Hetalia Coppie principali: UsUk e Franada


PROLOGO

_C'era una volta..._

_No, questa non sarà una storia da "C'era una volta". Benché ci possa essere un lieto fine per questo mondo che sto per narrare. Le vicende che verranno narrate sono lontane dalle favole che cominciano con quel "C'era una volta". Ci saranno guerre, intrighi, tradimenti, assassinii, attentati e anche sentimenti buoni come amicizia, amore, generosità._

_Questa storia merita un inizio degno dei grandi romanzi con qualcosa che lascia capire che questa storia è realmente accaduta, perché ciò che narrerò è realmente accaduto!_

_Tutto ebbe inizio..._

Era una sera tranquilla, piena di stelle e con la luna che brillava alta nel cielo notturno. Le campagne erano silenziose, prive di qualsiasi rumore umano. Solo i grilli facevano sentire la loro voce intonando delle canzoni che solo gli animali potevano comprendere.  
>Faceva anche caldo, però, quel primo Luglio, quando la voce di una donna ruppe il silenzio fra grida di dolore. Stava partorendo! Non sapevano come sarebbe andato il parto, ma la donna sperava che almeno il suo bambino sarebbe sopravvissuto a quella notte e a quelle successive.<br>Il dottore, insieme ad una nutrice, le stava accanto dicendole di tranquillizzarsi e che tutto sarebbe andato bene, mentre un bambino faceva capolino dalla porta socchiusa per incontrare la madre.  
>Aveva appena quattro anni, compiuti da qualche mese, e gli occhi verdi tanto spaventati per le urla della madre. Era piccolo e magro per la scarsità di cibo che quella famiglia povera doveva sopportare; i capelli erano perennemente in disordine, sebbene cercassero sempre di tenerli a bada. Come detto prima, i suoi occhi erano verdi come lo smeraldo più bello che il loro mondo potesse offrirgli. Sopra di essi due enormi sopracciglia erano lievemente celate dalla frangetta lunga.<br>Il bambino si avvicinò a letto della madre, ma due braccia forti e severo lo presero in braccio e lo allontanaro. Il padre del bambino, con gli stessi occhi e le stesse sopracciglia, lo allontanò subito per non farlo spaventare.

«Non ti preoccupare! La mamma sta bene e fra poco sarà da te!»

Gli sussurrò con dolcezza, mentre si metteva nell'angolo più lontano dal letto per coccolare il bambino che tremava leggermente. Non doveva essere bello per lui vedere la madre in quelle condizioni.  
>Il volto pallido dell'uomo si puntò su quello della donna. Era stanca e dolorante, il volto diafano imperlato di sudore e contorto in un espressione di fatica e di dolore. Gli occhi, che lui sapeva essere di un meraviglioso color ametista, erano chiuso nello sforzo. I capelli biondo cenere, di solito sempre vaporosi, erano afflosciati contro al suo volto, mentre continuava a spingere per far nascere il loro bambino.<p>

Passarono diversi minuti, durante i quali il bambino continuava a tremare fra le braccia del padre. Non gli piaceva sentire quei gemiti di dolore di sua mamma; sembrava quasi che stesse per abbandonare sia lui che il fratellino che stava per nascere. E non voleva che succedesse quello: lui voleva già bene al suo fratellino. O sorellina! I suoi genitori non sapevano se fosse un maschietto o una femminuccia, ma Arthur preferiva che fosse un maschio. Avrebbero potuto giocare e correre per i prati insieme, fare la lotta e giocare alla guerra. E avrebbe potuto fare più cose con lui che con una sorellina, perché lei sarebbe stata sempre con la mamma.  
>Alzò lo sguardo verso il papà e fece un piccolo sorriso per fargli vedere che non doveva preoccuparsi per lui, visto che lo stava guardando con sguardo apprensivo. Succedeva molto spesso in quell'ultimo periodo. Sembrava quasi che i genitori pensassero che potesse sparire dai un momento all'altro.<p>

«Lo chiamerete Matthew, vero?»

Domandò con un sorriso felice sul volto, escludendo a priori che fosse una bambina. Avevano scelto Isabelle, se fosse stata una femmina.

«Certo! A mamma piace tanto quel nome!»

Gli sorrise il padre, stringendolo in un abbraccio confortante. Allora fine era lui quello che si stava dimostrando debole: sapeva quello che poteva succedere e sarebbe sicuramente crollato, se fosse successo. Avrebbe rischiato di abbandonare i suoi bambini alla morte certa in quel caso. Quindi iniziò a pregare qualunque dio egli conoscesse per salvare la vita della donna che amava e del bambino che portava in grembo; pregò anche per il bambino che teneva fra le braccia e per la sua salvezza, perché sapeva che un giorno quella felicità sarebbe sparita completamente.

Passarono ancora diversi minuti e la voce del dottore iniziò a farsi sempre più insistente: diceva alla donna di spingere più forte, che vedeva la testa del bambino e che doveva fare solo un ultimo sforzo e poi avrebbe potuto riposarsi.  
>La donna, Jaqueline, non riusciva quasi più a resistere, ma sapeva anche lei che non doveva arrendersi proprio in quel momento. I suoi bambini non glielo avrebbero perdonato, quell'abbandono da parte sua. E quindi continuò a spingere più che poteva, urlando ogni tanto con la voce stanca per quel travaglio troppo lungo e difficile.<br>Ben presto, il dottore aveva fra le braccia il bambino già piangente, ma sano e in forze.

«È un bel bambino, Jaqueline!»

Il dottore si avvicinò alla di nuovo mamma e le mise il bambino coperto da un panno bianco fra le braccia, solo dopo che la nutrice si era occupata di lui.  
>Sorrise stanca, Jaqueline, mentre osservava il bambino fra le sue braccia. Era la cosa più bella che poteva succedere. Guardò il piccolo negli occhi, i suoi stessi occhi, che sbadigliava stanco. Quale gioia più grande quella di vedere il secondo figlio fra le proprie braccia!<p>

«Arthur, vieni a conoscere Matthew!»

Sorrise stancamente, mentre alzava lo sguardo ed incontrava gli uomini di casa con il volto preoccupato. Era così bello vedere che leggermente la preoccupazione lasciava il posto alla felicità. Era ancora più bello vedere il più piccolo dei suoi uomini scendere dalle gambe del padre e correre fino ad arrivare al letto della madre. Si sporse un po' il piccolo, cercando di vedere il suo nuovo fratellino.  
>Jaqueline sorrise a quella vista, sporgendosi a sua volta per fargli vedere il figlio. Gli occhi di Arthur si illuminaro nel vedere il visino piccolo e gli occhioni stanchi del fratellino. Era felice che fosse lì fra loro.<p>

«Posso dormire con lui, stanotte?»

Domandò con un sorriso pieno di vita, mentre sperava con tutto se stesso che la mamma gli permettesse di dormire con lui. Sarebbe stato fantastico se glielo avessero permesso.

«Tu cosa dici, Ian? Possiamo permetterglielo?»

Domandò al marito che si era avvicinato anche lui alla sua famiglia. I capelli dorati scendevano sulle sue sopracciglia coprendole quasi completamente, mentre si inginocchiava di fianco al bambino.

«Se non lo farai piangere, te lo permetteremo!»

Il padre gli sorrise, mentre prendeva il più piccolo dei loro figli fra le braccia. Assicurò la sua bella moglie che sarebbe tornato appena avrebbe messo a letto i bambini, mentre la nutrice si sarebbe occupata di lei in quei minuti di assenza.

La stanza di Arthur, e ora anche di Matthew, si trovava due porte dopo quella della madre e del padre. Era abbastanza spaziosa per farci stare due bambini, ma dovevano accontentarsi di un misero lettino. Forse era troppo piccolo, ma per una notte poteva andare bene. L'indomani sarebbe andato a chiedere al falegname del paese se poteva confezionargli un nuovo letto.  
>Stese il più piccolo verso il muro, così da non rischiare che cadesse dal letto. Arthur salì sul letto subito dopo, guardando il fratellino fare dei versetti strani.<p>

«Per questa notte dormirai con me, Mattie!»

Disse con un sorriso, mentre il padre gli depositava un bacio sulla fronte per augurargli la buona notte. Fece la stessa cosa con Matthew, prima di uscire dalla stanza era raggiungere la moglie nella loro camera da letto.  
>Arthur si stese subito al fianco del fratellino e lo guarda con curiosità. Lui non si ricordava nulla di quando era nato e nemmeno di com'era fisicamente. Però il suo fratellino sembrava così bello, rispetto a come se lo era immaginato. Sicuramente lo avrebbe tenuto stretto a sé per tutta la notte per proteggerlo ed impedirgli che succedesse qualcosa di brutto. Se fosse successo, i suoi genitori non sarebber stati contenti.<p>

«Buona notte, Mattie! Ci sarò io con te tutta la notte!»

Mormorò con voce stanca. Dopo tutte la paura e la felicità provate quella sera, non si era nemmeno reso conto di quanto fosse stanco finché la sua testa non aveva toccato il cuscinio. I suoi occhi verdi si chiusero lentamente, ma non abbastanza da perdere completamente il sorgere del sole.

Era passato così tanto tempo da quando la mamma aveva iniziato il travaglio?

Vide la luce dell'alba illuminare quei pochi ciuffi biondi che Matthew aveva sulla testolina piccola piccola. Prima di chiudere gli occhi, pensò che da grande sarebbe diventato sicuramente bellissimo.

Un rumore arrivò alle sue spalle, ma Arthur non se ne accorse. Era nel mondo dei sogni, addormentato completamente, mentre con un braccio stringeva il suo piccolo fratellino a sé. Sembrava quasi che non volesse separarsi da lui.  
>L'uomo coperto da un mantello nero si avvicinò ai due bambini addormentati. Accanto a lui, una donna lo guardava seriamente.<p>

«Vedi di essere delicato, almeno!»

Disse con tono apprensivo. Le dispiaceva per quei bambini, ma sapeva che li avrebbe cresciuti come se fossero stati i suoi bambini.  
>L'uomo al suo fianco sbuffò, mentre prendeva a fatica Matthew e glielo metteva direttamente fra le braccia, per dedicarsi poi ad Arthur. Lui lo prese malamente, tanto che il bambino si sveglio per quelle scosse improvvise.<p>

«Mamma?»

Domandò con voce assonnata, trovandosi fra le braccia dell'uomo sconosciuto. Si strofinò gli occhi stanchi e cercò di riconoscere il volto dell'uomo.

«Oh no! Non rivedrai per molto tempo quella sanguisuga di tua madre!»

L'uomo ghignò dopo aver detto quelle parole piene di odio e di malvagità. Per fortuna che la donna a cui aveva dato il più piccolo era già fuori.

Il suo ghigno si allargò ancora di più quando vide gli occhi di Arthur spalancasi per la paura e riempirsi di lacrimoni. Iniziò ad agitarsi fra le sue braccia e scalciare con forza per liberarsi, ma l'uomo era molto più forte di lui.

«Vedi di stare calmo, moccioso! O non ci metterò molto ad uccidere te e il tuo fratellino!»

Disse minacciosamente, lasciando un bigliettino sul letto vuoto.  
>Nel vederlo vuoto, Arthur si agitò ancora di più. Dov'era Matthew? Dove lo avevano portato? E dove stavano portando lui?<p>

«MAMMAAAAAAA!»

Il suo urlo svegliò i genitori qualche stanza più in là, ma non fecero mai in tempo ad arrivare in quella camera per salvare almeno uno dei due figli.

Videro in lontananza due cavalli allontanarsi velocemente verso il sole che nasceva.

Jaqueline crollò a terra in lacrime, mentre Ian strinse con forza il bigliettino che recitava solo poche e semplici parole.

_Ho preso i vostri figli come pagamento dei debiti che avevate nei miei confronti. _

_Siete liberi da ogni impegno._

_Sir. Kirkland_


End file.
